ibris, a new nation!
by PlayGirlKitty
Summary: This is a story of a new nation Ibris, (hence the title) who after an unexpected introduction at a world meeting, gets into a whole lot of trouble with the rest of the world. Literally. WARNING: Randomness, plot twists, comedy,fan characters (with a bit of spelling mistakes and grammar) and couple-changes. Hope you have fun reading. btw, First few chapters edited/Changed. (OLD BTW)
1. a new nation?

Okay, So... I made a thing, and it turned out... Crap. So... I did another thing... Which turned out to be a better Idea. Sweet.

Basically, I found that the first few chapters are complete rubbish, and decided to Edit them. I tend to have this thing where i will go 'Shift' on a letter (like with Edit) so i'll try not to do that.

Another thing, I don't own Hetalia, only Ibris. Also, I Completely Changed what Egypt is like, and not the panicking mess he was.

(FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M SAYING, DON'T WORRY, JUST ENJOY, READ AND REVEIW. :D)

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Canada pov.

The two hour meeting stared. It was normal. Nations fighting, Nations talking, Nations trading and nations being ignored. Like Canada for example. Although, for the past 12 meetings (or the past year), he feels like there has been another presence. and weirdly enough, others have taken notice. like Norway, Russia and England. While others are remain oblivious to it, there are a few, who are pretty tense. But what he didn't know. Is that kumajiro, might cause a lot of disruption just be one simple sentence.

"Who are you?" kumajiro asked Canada, bringing paw to lightly scratch Canada cheek to get his attention. This seemed to spark something in the whole room. The whole room when quiet. The eery quiet, that was, quite... Cold.

"I... -Im C-Canada... Your o-owner..." Canada said, braking the silence, knowing that all eyes were on him. Ok, he wanted to be noticed. But not to be stared at, by all the other nations!

"Canada." a firm voice said, making everyone jump.

"Eh? Y-yes?..." Canada asked looking around, noticing that all the other nations were looking as well, trying to find the keeper of the voice.

"Your also forgotten, aren't you?" the voice asked, going very gentle, he almost smiled by how soft the voice sounded.

Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder. he looked back, and almost screamed. Behind him was... A girl.

"Hello, Canada. I am Ibris." the mysterious girl (Who dubbed herself as Ibris) said in a velvety voice. But something told him he could trust the voice. Even if his mind was screaming to get away.

"Hey Canadia! Why did you let a civilian in? who is she anyway?" America said, not able to read the tense atmosphere.

"One. It's C.A.N.A.D.A. Not Canadia. And two. I am _not_ a civilian! I am a much better nation of intellect and knowledge, and unlike your self, I don't over eat, and I do work out." Ibris, who no one seemed to know, stated to America making the said nation back away a bit before retorting back " Hey! I am the great hero! No one should ever disrespe-" _WHAM! _America went flying towards the other side of the meeting room. Ibris, who called herself a nation, lethally punched America square in the jaw. Everyone just stared at the scene was quiet. America got up and wiped the excess blood off of his mouth and face. His teeth caught his lip and tongue. Not expecting the punch.

"Heh... You got a strong punch... For a girl." America said, standing up strait.

"I wrestle bears, survived in the wild, and took down two Former Empires when I was a kid (though they were unaware). You Expect me NOT to be able to send you flying?"

"Um, excuse me! Please, don't fight!" Canada pleased, running up to Ibris.

"Hmph! Well... Ok. Fine. Just because I can't stand to hear whining." She said then glanced at the bear "Nor can I fight in front of such a cute animal!" She cooed patting the bears head.

"Who are you miss?" kumajiro asked trying to pat her with his paws.

"Me? Oh I'm Ibris. im the new nation.i was a country, on a small island, however, i decided that i wanted to be free and decided to become a nation." the girl, ibris explained looking around the room. "and you know Egypt? he was my cousin. but he soon forgot about me, so i decided to become a nation.i didn't want to be forgotten anymore. i became a nation a few years ago, and NONE of you noticed me. although, it was ALL over the news. i expected England at least to of noticed, since he reads a lot of news papers." she said looking around. "only Canada noticed my presence. i can tell, cause he was anxious. Egypt, do you remember me?"

"Ibris? Ib...ris? nope never heard of it. sorry, but you must be mistaken miss. i would remember a cousin of mine." Egypt said trying to think of hes own little countries that were islands. truthfully, he could only think of Madagascar. He wasn't very good at keeping track of his cousins. there are over 50 of them for chirst sake!

"Ok, question. Do you remember, a little country with platinum hair, in a short bob, and apparently 'looked she was going to cry'?" Ibris said, crossing he arms and leaned on one leg.

"hm? short island girl who was my cousin? looked like she was going to cry? Ibi-ib?" Egypt said and shook his head. "Ibi was too much of a softie. Like a teddy bear of sorts."

"jeez! you really thought I was soft?!" ibris laughed in-between words, wiping tears from he eyes. She leaned on Canada for support, and he helped her stand, being attracted by the mysterious nation.. Egypt stood up and walked over to her, it wasn't a long walk, since she and Canada was near Egypt on the table

"wait, so... your the little girl, who had big eyes, the cutest face I've ever seen, all grown up?" Egypt said, staring at Ibris, as If the world has just ended.

"Yes, I am the 'Soft teddy-bear' like girl. Whats your point?"

"Oh, Okay. I'm going to look through the files of my cousins now." He walked back to his seat and took out a big folder, and started searching through it.

"Ja. alright everybody." Germany said in a military voice and tone. "everyone will get eight minutes to speak, und say about their their country's problems. If anyone has any objections state them now, or shut up... then lets begin-" Gemany stoped when he noticed the time."Ok, the meeting will be put on hold for a break."

Since it was 12 o-clock, it was lunch time. the usual meetings were starting at 10 o-clock, 12 o-clock, was lunch, which was an hour. and then a 3 o-clock, it ended. So in total there was 5 hours wasted of the month. But it was once a month and it was a job of a nation, so they couldn't complain. Much.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Okay, so me and my friend edited this chapter, and so, it's... Less cringe worthy now.

And we'll be doing this, for the next few chapters.

Hope you enjoyed, and, please no rude comments, because they will be ignored.

and it shows you're immature. :/

~ playgirlkitty.


	2. walking with russia

hello this is playgirlkitty at your service! i will write a one shot soon but i will after my ideas run out for this story. my friend will be giving me alot of ideas. also if you have no idea what she looks like, its either in the last chapter, or in this one or next on. promise!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

ibris was at her table alone. well, not entirely. she had her pet snake in her bag, but she couldn't brake the rules of pets ... not now. she was eating her fruits. some were unknown to the world, but threre were a few exotic ones like kiwi, and sliced mangoes but there were a few with no names. of couse her country named them but she wont tell anyone their names... she spent 50-55 minutes alone on her little table, observing the other nations. she had grown used to the feeling of being un noticed. she wanted to be noticed, just like how Canada feels, being an unnoticed nation, wanting to be noticed, but no one in the world cared about them, and its quite literally. when it was a few minutes until the meeting restarts, she decided to pack he fruits and leave. she was then joined by another nation.

"i can walk with you, da?" Russia said, in a more answer then question.

"da... you can..." she said in pauses, choosing her words wisely. she does not want to be enemies with such a huge nation. she would get wiped out. easily. however Russia was in a small state of shock. no one, in the countrys, actually talked to him, just ran away, yet this girl didn't. instead, she spoke in a heavy Russian accent, and even said yes in Russian.

she carried on walking until she noticed he stopped. "do you not wish to walk with me? i do not mind if you don't want to..." she spoke formally. she had a habit of talking like that when she was upset, or angry. and right now she felt that she could just cry.

"no i don't mind. shall we, continue to walk?" Russia snapped out and catched up with ibris, who looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. he found it rather adorable.

"da..." she replied, having the look of relief on her face. she muttered something in another language.

"hey Russia... can i ask you something?" she asked looking up from the floor.

"hm? sure. go on ahead." Russia said, letting her continue, hoping it would be something... inappropriate...

"could you teach me Russian? i understand it a bit, but i can get the grip of saying it." she requested and explained.

"hmm... da! i will teach you Russian!" Russia said smiling his normal smile. and instead of freaking out, she smiled to.

"you know, you smile like a child. and when you do, it makes me want to smile. i guess its contagious..." she said, muttering a few bits smiling all the way. however this made Russias heart skip a beat.

'my smile makes her smile!? oh god oh god' Russia stopped and ranted in his head. he bent over and took a deep breath.

"hey, you ok Russia?" she asked turning back to him. "hey if we don't want to be late we bet-" she couln't even finish her sentence, before some one screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER THIS INSTANT!" a voice yelled at ibris and you could hear feet pounding. it was Belarus.

"huh? what do you mean? both me and him have our own rights. and besides, you can't boss me around like that. i don't like it when people tell me what to do." ibris said, crossing her arms and glaring at Belarus.

"well, only boys, me or big sister ukraine is allowed near him! any other woman is not allowed!" Belarus said, getting out her knifes.

"oh? you want a fight? heh well br-" once again she was cut short.

"hey ibris! don't use your swords! please!" Eygpt said, running over to Ibris and Belarus.

"oh f*ck you a**hole! i dont give a f*ck about you! so you can f*ck off!"ibris cussed at him, shocking everyone.

"Ibris! your language! what happened?!" Egypt asked getting over to ibris.

"Training with turkey happened. and i was still young back then so... what the f*ck do you expect?" ibris yelled at him, cussing again.

"ok... TURKEY! GET YOU LAZY ASS HEAR AND STOP THE TWO GIRLS FORM FIGHTING!" Egypt yelled making everyone cringe.

"i was right behind you the whole time Egypt. no need to shout." turky said, surprising everyone but ibris who just looked at him with the look of 'oh god, old man is hear'

"oh sorry about that. but belarus and ibris were about to start a fight. with their weapons." Egypt cringed

"weapons? uhh... only Belarus has a weapon. but that's just a knife. and i know that. but Ibris? ha! i have known her since she was little! there is no way-" he was cut off by a very sharp sword being drawn.

"huh?" turkey said out loud. looking over to Ibris, he saw her with two swords out of their sheaths. he gulped.

"who hasn't got a weapon?" Ibris asked rhetorically.

"uhh... no one?" Turkey stuttered, looking around, before hiding behind Russia, notices who hes behind then ducks behind Egypt.

"uhh... do you mind?" asked Egypt looking behind him, to see turkey,

"oh sorry..." turkey apologized.

"oi, why don't we have a duel ibris, now that you have drawn your swords, you can't back down." Belarus said, smirking.

"sure. lets." ibris said smiling. she brought her swords up in a guard stance. and blocked all knife thrown at , managed to cut her. deeply.

"oh oh! your gonna get it now, Belarus!" ibris shouted he hair turning red, while her eyes turned a shining gold with and evil light in them.

" oh f*ck! she's going 2p!" turky exclaimed running at Belarus and ibris.

"what the hell do you-" belarus got cut off, when her head got headbutted by ibris's head. while she headbutted ibris. so in short they headbutted each other, by turkey pushing their head together.

"oww! that hurts!"Belarus complained dropping her weapons and cluching her head.

"well, at least you didn't pass out." russia said motioning to a passed out ibris.

"with the right ammout of pressure, you could knock her out. i learned that the hard way." turkey explained, cringing. ibris's eyes were swearling, and she had drool comeing out of the corner of her mouth. suddenly their was a hesterical laughter. it was really loud and obnocious. it was prussia.

"HAHAHA! oh... oh god! you guys! are histerical! oh geez! you guys are awesomely funny! hahahaha! well, your not as awesome as me though! but oh god! hahaha!" prussia came out of nowhere, trying to stand but failing. finally prussia stoped laughing after five minutes, because he passed out of lack of air. he still had his smile on him.. everyone was late to the meeting so Egypt dragged prussia, while russia carried ibris, much to Belaruses discontent.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

look guys i had fun writing this. and my friend is hear! say something friend!

friend: hi. im hear with playgirlkitty.

yeah! well, just tell me who you want ibris to end up with. it could be, canada, austria, russia, heck even FRANCE! or poland. or anyone. just say who and give me a reason. cause i can't do things without reasons. sorry but i can't! well as i already said i don't own anything or one but the plot and ibris. and ibris is NOT a countery.

also i will do a chapter about ibris. it would be about what she is like, what her past is, and her 2p. well look forward to it! please RXR or read and review!. thanks for reading!


	3. profiles of ibris and 2p

heelo! as promised i will do a character profile about ibris. there will also be a profile about her 2p as well.

well i don't own hetalia, just the plot and my OC. also i will bring other OCs in.

2p: oh f*ck! not more! its bad enough with us two! oh great! they better not be idiots!

ibris: oh don't be so mean. im sure they will be just fine.

playgirlkitty: yeah! they are gonna be cool! i might add them in the furture so... i will do their profiles then.

well on with the profiles!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

**Ibris.**

**hair:** long platinum hair. when she was younger she had short hair, that curled towards her face.

**eyes:** teal / blueXgreen colored eyes.

**human name:** eva sohma.

**age:**17

**weapon of choice:** two long and sharp blades. or also known as swords. ("ibris: no sh*t Sherlock!")

**background:** when she was a lot younger, while she was a country, she was always unnoticed. no one took notice of her but Madagascar, Egypt, ancient Egypt, Africa (the continent) and turkey. after a while, Egypt, and Madagascar forgot about her existence, except for turkey. she was trained by ancient Egypt and turkey, for a while. turkey training her hand to hand combat, getting her colorful language from him, while ancient Egypt trained her in defense magic, until she could defend herself. and after more time, turkey forgot about her. while ancient egypt left for some buisnuis. all she had was africa, who barely had time to talk with her, being a continent and all he had to keep his continent under control and also forgot about her. she became alone, and didn't like it. she decided to become a nation. and to do that, she had to become stronger. so she trained herself to be able to use her magic for a long period of time, and offense, not just defense. she also learned how to ue weapons like sword and such. at first, she used a long stick, then learned techniques with two. then she trained herself to be able to lift up two swords, with ease and soon became a nation by becoming stronger than her 2p side. she went to the world meeting but still no one saw her. and she grew impatient and mad. she finally snapped after Canada's bear asking Canada 'who are you?'. and she is now in this situation. she owes it all to the bear. kurominjuro.

**personality:** on the outside she seems strong and a bit mean, but if you get to know her, if your yonger or more innosent than normal or if your in the same boat as her, she wont try and hurt you. she does like to try and makes friends but its either people are scared of her, or no one notices her. a lot like russia.

**ibris:** yes that is me... it is now time for my 2p side to have her character profile written! oi play! hurry up!

**playgirlkitty:** yeah yeah im writting... ok hear it is!

**2P ibris.**

**hair:**red or a blood rose color.

**eyes:** honey gold

**human ****name:** fey sohma.

**age:** 17

**weapon of choice:** One large blage. known as a large sword ("2p ibris: no f*cking sh*t dumb a** Sherlock! you f*cking bloody magot!" me: cringes.)

**background: **well there's not much background with her.

**personality:** well... i'll be blunt. very bad mouthed and is not good friends with 2p Russia. she likes to cause mischief and mayhem.

2p: oh why thanks. you make me sound like a horrible person! your very nice!

playgirlkitty: well, you have no nice touch to you. you only look pretty on the outside...

2p: well, that is true... ah heck, since you made me i can't hurt you so... ah f*ck it!

playgirlkitty: oi. watch your language, kids could be reading this.

ibris: yeah! i swear, but not in front of kids!

2p: oh fine...

playgirlkitty: also i will be trying to get most chapetrs over 1000 words. but the profiles are ok. also if you want to take my OCs just ask. i wont mind! well bye! and im rambling.

2p: well, atleast you got more words.

ibris: yeah! you dont have to worry now! much...

playgirlkitty:true! well, thats all. look forward for the next chapter! bye!

2p: playgirlkitty does not own hetalia.

ibris: she only owns us and other OCs she brings in.

2p: (mutters)poor souls

all: bye!(2p less enthusiastic)


	4. 2p austria? part 1

heeelooo! playgirlkitty hear! i am hear with a new chapter! also 2p austria is going to apear, so his profile will be in the next chapter. well, im sorry if i have mistakes in my writing, that happens with computes, and i dont own hetalia. although i wish i did.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

while the meeting was continued, no one dared to touch ibris. only Canada and Russia sat next to her.

"so when do you think she'll wake up?" greece asked turkey his arms crossed.

ohh... about..." turkey was in the middle of thinking but there was a groan from a certain platinum haired nation. turkey froze.

"uhh about now? but she is going to kill me when she wakes up." turkey said hiding under the table.

"hm? kill you? hmm" greece muttered smirking. he walked over to ibris, much to Germany's displeasure, and kicked her.

"go. away. now greece. my head is KILLING me thanks to a certain Turkish man who is on my to KILL list." ibris muttered clutching her head.

"well then, get up and kill him then." greece said, kicking her again.

"you. don't get me to do all the killing. i know how much you hate him." ibris said, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"hey ibris, are you ok? do you need an aspirin?" Canada asked frantically worrying about ibris.

"nah, those things don't work with me. and besieds, im used to pain. it wont phase me unless its deep. and greece, stop kicking my chair!" ibris shouted at greece. and just like kids they started to bicker.

Germany not having much patiance today, alked over to them and shouted." oi! if your going to bicker like little kids then leave! we do not need kids in hear! even italy is proving to be more sensible!" germany was met by a fist, lightly tapping his cheek.

"well your lucky to be far enough away from me, or you would have flown to the other side of the room like America did. so one, shut your trap or i'll shut it for you, ja? i have a headache, so i don't need you shouting in my ear. sure i might be bickering with greece like a child, but one: i am still technically a child. i have not properly grown up yet. and two: dont you DARE bring others into this or i might just kill you. get my drift, Da?" ibris warned using Russia evil glare and creepy smile while she let her own evil aura flare up. Germany backed away.

"J-ja... well *cough*lets carry on with the meeting shall we?" Germany asked looking around the room while everyone just nodding, not wanting to feel the wrath of ibris or her swords.

unfortunately Prussia was awake."kesesese! west! how could you possibly be so scared of a small little nation like her? she is a weakling! kesesese! the awesome Prussia can take her down!" Prussias' laugh echoes in the silent room.

...

the rom went silent. everyones gaze was on prussia and ibris. everyone scared for their lives.

'prussia might of just crossed the line there'

suddenly there was a song that was coming from spains phone.

'turtle!... turtle!...turtle!... dude thats a tortoise!'

suddenly there was a song. it came from spain.

'turrle!... turtle!... turtle!... dude thats a turtoise'

"uhh i need to take this call... i will be right back!" spain said getting up and speed walking towards the door. everyone watched spain.

"he ibris!" prussias loud voice echoed in the silent meeting room.

"yes? what is it prussia?" ibris said rubbing her temples in a hope to get rid of a headache.

"you look like the cat dragged you in! kesesesese! your hair is a mess!" prussia obnoxiously said, laughing his obnoxious laugh, not noticing the dark evil aura surrounding ibris.

"care to say that again? _Prussia_?" ibris said, straining out prussias name, making prussia take a step back in fear.

"uhhh... your hair is-" prussia was cut short by ibris's angry yell.

"prussia! get your useless, lazy, trash ass hear, right now, so i can f*cking put it 6000 ft into the earth!"

"yah! no way!" prussia yells, and runs, trying to find a good hide/protection spot to take coverage in.

"ibris, this is a world meeting. i sugest, you rise back up to your original level of intellegence, rather than to stoop to his level of stupidity. and make yourself look like a fool." austria said, looking calm and composed, as he always is.

"oh yeah? well guess what you f*cking a**hole, i don't give a f*ck about your sorry little a** so you can go and shove your thing where i shouldn't be!" ibris cursed at austria. she was very pissed at the moment and austria did not make it better.

"..." austria said nothing but close his eyes and take his glasses off. his appearance seemed alittle more... menacing. he walked off without a word all until he got to the door.

"you will regret that." he said intimately

" uhh, ibris? you just got austrias 2p out. so everyone. cover your ears and don't listen to any music you hear!

"huh? i don't care. music can't hurt me..." ibris was saying but got stoped by a melody.

huh? hey... sweet...ow! my head!" he complained falling to the floor. her headache got even worse and she felt her 2p showing again. that isn't good.

suddenly she got up. she noticed her hair went red. and she couldn't control her body.

'_sh*t! why can't i control my body!? this is very very very bad! oh f*ck. note to self: take hungarias warnings about 2p austrai!'_

XXOOXXOOXXOO

ok! i will do 2p austrias background and profile after part 2. i am doing this in part and this is part 1. i might ramble then, i may not! well thats it for now! bye! sorry if its a bit short then normal! but i promis that each chappie will be over 1000 words! i will try! unless its a proflie! well bye! also all wright for the ideas go to my best friend! she is not an author so... meh!


	5. 2p austria? part 2

ok hi! i don't own hetalia! and i just needed to get this done and quick! or my friend will never stop bugging me! well on with the chappy!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Belarus, Russia and Ukraine was walking around, having a small get together. this rarely happens, so they're content with just walking around, lightly chatting with each other. however this peaceful moment was sadly interrupted by ibris in her 2p form

'what?! no! not this family! i can't hurt them! please! anyone but them! sure i hate Belarus, but really! Ukraine is too sweet and i can't hurt Russia!' ibris thought in her head. as her body charged to Belarus. Belarus just dogged and evaded the attack. she was thankful for that Belarus was a good fighter. suddenly he body changed Ukraine.

'what?! no! not Ukraine! please! she hasn't done anything!' she said in her head. however instead of hurting Ukraine, she was stopped byt Russia. but he had brown hair.

"you will not touch a hair on my older sister. if you do. _i will kill you_" Russia said, his red eyes boring into her golden ones. she noticed that he was in his 2p form too.

'oh sh*t! this is bad! if we 1ps get along, that means the 2ps will hate each other!' she concluded while her body and his 2p started to fight.

XXOOXXOOXXOO meanwhile~

Prussia went to Norway, grabbed his wrist and dragged him to England.

"ok you two know magic right?" he asked them both, England nodded while Norway just plainly stated

"i can only summon things. but that's all i know." he said going to walk away, when he was stopped but Prussia again.

"kesesese! that could be very helpful! what about you England?" Prussia asked looking over to England who had his arms crossed.

"my magic isn't very strong. i need certain ingredients and my spell book to do a proper casting spell, but i can see things that might attack us." England told him looking around.

"ahh, that will help very much! kesesese! now we need to stop Austria's 2p. hes out of control! this is the second time i have seen him like this. last time he was able to control himself. i got him a bit too annoyed while we were fighting. and he turned 2p and kinda freaked me out. but he was able to control himself. now hes out of control. we gotta stop him and fast!" Prussia explained dragging a protesting Norway and a grumpy England.

"yes yes, i got it. i will help you Prussia. now let go of my arm!" England said trying to get his arm free.

"hm? oh sure." Prussia said letting go of England arm. "and what about you Norway?"

"fine. if i have to, i will help. so let go of my arm. you'll leave bruises!" Norway said giving in. knowing he wont be able to get free of the fallen nation.

"kesesese! i knew you would come around!" he said. letting go of Norway while said nation just rubbed hi arm and walked along with England and Prussia. only to get a tug on his sleeve.

"hey Norway...Austria 2p form now is really strong with his music instraments, so, stay alive. ok?" Iceland said looking away his face was going red.

"Iceland. don't worry, i still have my viking in me. I'll be ok. i wont die. you still haven't called me big brother yet." he said. smirking.

"like that will ever happen!" yelled Iceland. "but just stay alive ok? i don't want any of my family dieing on me. that's all. and if you die i wont forgive you!" Iceland said storming off. leavinging a slightly smiling Norway and a confused Prussia and England.

"well shall we go?" Norway said walking off.

"hey wait up! don't leave with out your partners!" Prussia yelled dragging England along with him.

"your not my partners. I'm only helping you." he bluntly said he walked towards the room where Austria is very likely to be. he blocked his ears and avoided his attention to something else and not the music. England and Prussia did the same.

at the room it was obvious that Austria was there. Norway kicked the doors open. he summoned a troll ghost, and made it attack Austria 2p form. but it only went so far then faded.

"w-what? how is that possible?! why isn't it getting to you?!" Norway asked looking bewildered. his troll ghost can go miles. but it only went a mere 100 yards.

when they were all in the room, they went to get closer to Austria but found themselves stuck you the floor. it was invisible chains.

"NORWAY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Prussia exclaimed looked annoyed.

"it isn't me. i can only summon ghosts! i can't summon invisible chains!" Norway yelled back, struggling to get free. even though it was no use.

"ENGLAND! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Prussia yelled at England. who was not even bothering to try and get free. he knew it would be useless anywyay. and he had two people in mind of who could do this. or would do this.

"it wasn't me you imbecile. remember, i can't summon things like this. i can only see things. or cast spells or make potions with a _spell book_ and a wand or a special type of drawing." England said calmly. "and besides there is no use in trying to get out. these are _magic_ chains hear. not regular chains. you can't brake them." he added not even moving. Norway and Prussia gave up and stopped moving.

"so who is behind this? Romania? but he wasn't even at the meeting. he called and said he couldn't make it because he had something to do. and if its not you two then wo else?" Prussia asked, looking towards England.

"i have one other person who could do this. but im not sure." England said, having the look of debate on his face.

"if you would like to know" someone said from in the room. it was Austria. "you should look to your right." he said calmly and smile a sadistic smile. as the did they got the shock of their life. well Norway and Prussia at least. England had a feeling that it was who he thought.

it was ibris.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

was it a cliff hanger?

well did you enjoy it? my friend had been dieing for me to do this. i felt the need to do this, even though i have other ideas with my new story 'walk into hetalia' i'll be updating that soon anyway.

sorry if you had to wait long. i promised my friend i would get it up today so... meh!. also, i HAD to include Romania. i don't know why though.

random fact: in all of hetalia in total, apparently there is 53 nations altogether. 9 girls and 44 boys. when i found this out on Wikipedia, i went: HOLY JESUS! 53 ALTOGETHER?! i counter the boys. then the girls. so yes... 53 nations altogether. that's including: Germainia, holy roman empire, micro nations and a few country's. that have actually mad an appearance in hetalia.

well RXR! thanks for reading!


	6. 2p austria? part 3

hii! i have a few things to say.

1: i don't own hetalia

2: 'annoyed guest':

**one:** i don't give a sh*t about your coments. but really, ibris is _**MY**_ character. not yours, and yes, she does have to know magic for the plot later on. so you can just shut your mouth you bloody git!.

**two: **i wanted to bring in Romania, so you can shut your trap about that.

**three:** well sorry if this is a 'mary sue. **((sarcasm if you can't see it))** you don't have to read if you don't like it.

**four:** Norway can use facial expressions. you idiot. he isn't just strait faced all of the time.

3: enjoy~

XXOOXXOOXXOO

"hey ibris? why in the world are you hear? and since when could you use magic?" Norway asked, his face looked normal with his blank expression but his eyes and voice said otherwise. he was confused as hell.

"..." ibris didn't say anything. although, England noticed that she looked different. instead of platinum hair, she had red hear. and instead of her pretty teal eyes, that he had to admit was pretty, were now a shining golden color. like Italy's eyes, when he opened them.

"hey, you guys? this is ibris's 2p. we should try not to anger her..." Prussia said, remembering the slight fight with Russia 2p, and the fight with Belarus. he shivered, which slightly rattled the invisible chains.

England new better than the other two. instead he relaxed. he felt his 2p trying to get free but he cooled him. he didn't want him coming out so soon! that would freak everyone else out. and knowing his 2p, he wouldn't give his control back. although he had to ask. why were all the 2ps coming out so easily? he really needed to find that answer, but that could wait.

England looked over to ibris. he knew what she was playing at. and he would just play along. 'poor souls.' England mused, and smiled. he knew his 2p was getting the better of him. but he didn't give a damn.

"hey, England. why are you smiling? and how are you so calm? maybe, i should get ibris to ruff you up a bit?" Austria's voice echoed throughout the room. England just smirked.

"oh? you think i should be scared of ibris? haha, im insulted. ibris is too kind hearted to hurt anyone who had good intentions. isn't that right my dear poppet?" England said, trying to shut up the knowingly smirking 2p inside of him, but kept his cool. not like has been in situation before.

"oh really?" Austria asked, smirking "well we'll see..." she said turning to his piano and played a few tunes. ibris walked over to England, while England, instead of freaking out, he was calm and collected. and even smiling.

"hello ibris. its been a while huh?" he said, smiling up at the slightly taller nation. ibris didn't say anything but raise her sword. and swung un down, missing England but hitting the chains instead. she looked over to England.

"letting you live is my repayment, for what you did. just don't look down on me." ibris said, a smile curling up at the sides.

"..." the whole room was shocked. well everyone but ibris and England.

"um, England? you know ibis?" Prussia asked, looking more confused instead of scared.

"why, yes. i do. i helped he, when she was starting out. i was nation but a slightly smaller one than i am now. i was on a journey, just adventuring the world. when i came across, ibris. a smaller island nation. she was in need of help. very badly. so i helped her. i also taught her magic. oh! that reminds me! can you still 'see'?" England explained and then asked a question that confused Austria, Prussia and even Norway.

"hm? yeah. im not that stupid. i always been able to 'see'. hm? oh, look its mint!" ibris said looking behind England, making everyone look. to Austria, Prussia, nothing was there. but to Norway, England and ibris, flying mint bunny was flying towards them, and landed on England's shoulder.

"oh yes i forgot. Austria? you need to tune up your piano. its off tune~ and since its like that, you can't control me properly~" ibris said, as she cut the chains around Norway and Prussia. her hair turned back to platinum and her eyes went back to teal blue. everyone sighed in relief. well, not Austria anyway.

"Austria. please. come back. don't let him control you! please! i don't like you like this! i like the old Austria better! i think everyone did! sure you may be snobby, but you mean good! i know it!" Prussia walked up to Austria trying to persuade the original Austria back. in the end he hugged him.

"oh fine. i'll give him back to you. just don't hurt him anymore. i don't think he could take it. and give him some cake." the 2p said, putting on a pair of glasses, and then fainting. luckily Prussia was next to him, so he caught him.

"well, i say we should we go back" Norway said, stretching. everyone nodded and Norway sighed. he was tired. the chains took his energy away. well, he just hoped Denmark and the others didn't bother him when he got back. oh who was he kidding. he wanted them to bother him. it would be lonely with out them.

while Norway was in his little world, and England and ibris was catching up a bit. Prussia was lagging a little behind becasue he was carrying Austria. but he didn't mind though. not one bit...

although, he does wonder. what did he mean by 'i don't think he could take it'? does he know something that he does not? oh well, he'll find out soon enough. one way or another. he also hoped his 2p never shows, its face. cause he is freakishly creepy. and he doesn't want to hurt his friends!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

wow... i like this story! but i still need to improve. quite a bit. i tryed to make it flow, but doing that is really hard. also, i will include: 2p austria and 2p russia. i don't know their human names but i will try to find out. yes. 2p england and 2p prussia will come out. and 2p china, 2p canada and 2p america. cause they are awesome! each few chapters may have a plot to them, but they all build into something big. ok?

well, good reviews please and no flames. i am doing my best with this, and don't complain about my character or the hetalia characters. they will be slightly OOC. ok? and i'll try to make it even for everyone in this, for those who hates 'mary sues' although, i didn't think this was a 'mary sue'.

well enyway, enjoy~


	7. austria and russia 2p style

hey~ as promised, i am going to do profiles of Austria and Russia with their 2p sides. my friend is expecting this done soon so, i might as well. well, i don't own hetalia only the nation and the plot. nothing else. yeah. i might do some rambling at the end. sorry if its a bit annoying. tell me and i'll stop it ok?

XXOOXXOOXXOO

**Austria.**

**human name:** roderich edelstein

**eye colour:** deep purple, blue from a distance.

**hair colour:** light brown. but not as brown as italys

**weapon of choice:** none. using people to his advantage maybe?

**background:** i can't be bothered with him. i don't know much about him. just that he was friends with switzerland, and hungary helped him quite a bit. sorry... :(

**((look if you still don't know what he looks like, look him up on google images. not hard to figure out!))**

**2P Austria.**

**human name:** ... **((no f*cking clue about that sorry.))**

**eye colour:** dark red with a light mix of blue. **((sorry, no clue. its made up))**

**hair colour:** dark brown almost black

**weapon of choice:** musical instruments. able to control nations as their 2Ps.

**some personal stuff:** he gets very angry very quick but very easy to calm down. an apology is all you need for him to forgive you. he is very imature at times, and he isn't that much afraid of enemies. **((a bad a** if you would say. lol))**

**Russia**

**human name:** ivan braginski

**eye colour:** purple **((not quite sure what type but still))**

**hair colour:** ash white to platnium ((can't figure it out. do tell me))

**weapon of choice:** a metal pipe.

**((dudes. its not hard. look him up. im only saying this so you don't get mixed up or some sh*t like that. look, i know alot of idiots ok?))**

**background:** not much really. well when he was a small nation, he was chased almost everyday, from sweden and denmark, pussia and others. and he hated it. he wanted to grow stronger so he didn't need to run away. he is the largest nation in the world! so yeah. he had a bad past.

**((so its not hard to become insane, and want to see the people you hate suffer with a bad past like that, is it now?))**

**2P Russia**

**human name:** nicolas **((by what i can find, thats what i think so don't go thinking that its correct. ok? good!))**

**eye colour:** blood red.

**hair colour:** brown

**weapon of choice:** same as his 1P. a metal pipe.

**some personal info:** really mean on the outside, like a shield. and doesn't like to talk to others. but if you let him warm up to you, you can get through his shell.

**((im not sure if all this is really true. so if in the future in hetalia there is 2Ps and its not the same as this. do tell me and i will change it. but don't leave horrible comments. ok? good))**

XXOOXXOOXXOO

well i hope you like my story so far, and found this useful. also i shouldn't need to put up their personality's. if you have watched hetalia then you should know. and the 2Ps are the opposites of their normal self. so duhh!

: like hell they would. just get on with the story will you?

me: yeah yeah. i'll get on it as soon as i get through more of canadas story and atleast one more chapter up for walk into hetalia. ok?

Russia: i don't mind. but become one with mother Russia da?

me: no. when im older, and im still single? maybe. but not now. sorry.

Russia: its ok. in the future da?

me: maybe. thats all.

austria. you all are a bunch of idiots.

me: either shut up and do what i tell you, or i'll hit you with hungrys frying pan and shove russias metal pipe up your a** mister.

austria: ...

me: thats what i thought.

: *sighs* oi dude. your a wimp. you knows she's bluffing right? there is no way she could do that!

me: *brings out a frying pan* Russia, may i have your metal pipe a second?

russia: da!

me: thanks~ now, 2p austria. i suggest you shut your face or i'll do exactly what i said to austria. ok?

: y-yes, m'am.

me: good~ now shoo! all of you! i need to write!russia you can have your pipe back now!

everyone: *runs off*

me: bye bye! don't forget to RXR! or read and review!


	8. meeting the alies

helo everyone! its playgirlkitty hear!i don't own anything but my nation and plot, so on with the chapter! this might be a little straight to the point. but its better than nothing. my frind has been bugging me and i have a headache as well. XXOOXXOOXXOO it was half an hour left of the meeting. everyone was tired, bored and just plain confused. as soon as ibris speared, everything went haywire. America, being stupid as always, decided that everyone should take turns to get to know ibris. everyone but Canada and Russia said no or they didn't want to, but still, they went thought with it. and ibris was starting off with the alies. and she was thinking' what could go right in this stupid idea from America?' XXOOXXOOXXOO with America. she had to spend a little while with America. why? because he is the hero apparently. at least it was only an hour. she was walking after him, trying to keep up with his fast walking. he was talking about something about comics? or what ever. she tuned him out. until she felt a hand on her right shoulder. and the arm around her neck attaching to America on her left. "hey, you ok there? you look sad. don't you like my heroness being hear?" he asked looking at her with puppy eyes, that most people give into. but not me. "no. i don't. so stop being obnoxious. i can't stand to see your face. so get your arm and hand off of me." she said, annoyed that America didn't do what she said. "aww, but im only trying to be your friend!" whined america "i do not care. frankly, i could be hunting back in my county right now." ibris said,bringing a book out. "now don't interrupt me. i am reading." she muttered, getting engrossed in her book. ""america sighed, letting her do what she want, watching her, and moving her to the side so she didn't bump into anyone. ibris is so mean in his mind. XXOOXXOOXXOO with france after an hour, it was time to endure France. now she had trouble. as soon as she got told about it, she ran and hid. not that she was scared. she just wanted to read her book in silence. she found a torch, and a cupboard. she hid in their and for the rest of the hour, she was reading her story, while poor france was looking for her. "oh ibris~ where did you go, mamorselle~?" france cooed, looking all over for ibris. s 'oh just shut up and go away, you perverted pedo.' ibris thought angrily but continued reading, until France got called a 'bloody frog' and was told to get out, and leave ibris alone, by England. now she could have a bit of piece and quiet. XXOOXXOOXXOO with england now it was England. now that France was out of the way, should remotely relax. she spending some time in Englands magic room, watching him cast spells. helping him making sure that he didn't get anything wrong. all it was, was levitating. not big of a deal but it was still fun. in some sorts. she showed England her magic. "now, there is nothing in my bag, right?" she asked England, letting him peer into her bag, and he nodded. "now watch this." she said, reaching into the bag and pulling out two huge swords. the ones that her 2P used. "huh? no way! who in the world?" England asked gobsmacked. "oh, thats because i put a curse on this bag. its a never ending bag. it could fit a whale in! and still have room. although, it wont, if my magic runs out. i just use it to carry stuff. nothing too big." she explained happy that she could make England confused. well, that is impressive. but i also have one. " he said waving his wand around, and chanting something. then with a puff of smoke, everything in the room was levatating. she gigled slightly and started flying around. England and ibris spent most of their time floating, and finally it wore off and ibris had to go with china. she looked forwad to meeting england agian. that was fun! XXOOXXOOXXOO with china now it was china. she had to endure, 10 minutes of talking about pandas, 10 minutes of talking about food, and helping him out with a big of gardening around the premises. since it was on someone else's property, they got permission of course, but they used their time planting seeds and watering the flowers. it was decently fun. especially the gardening. ever since she was little she lived gardening as much as she loved watching ancient Egypt use her magic to show off. it was tiring, but it was fun. it wasn't too quiet, but it wasn't all talk. little did she know they were being watched by a Russian, in a panda suit. one, not getting noticed by china or ibris, and thankfully avoiding Belarus. XXOOXXOOXXOO with russia finaly, she had to stay with Russia for a while. that was easy. she and Russia more or less got on. although, they did bicker on who's what and what's who, they are still friends. and if you wanna have a heart attack to all you readers out there who know hetalia, he, not once said: 'become one with Russia da?'. what they talked about was their day and about their family's and what not. they concluded, that: she was related to, Egypt, Turkey, Greece, India, Madagascar and Africa. while Russia was related to Belarus, Ukraine and Europe. XXOOXXOOXXOO with the alies after the hour with Russia, all of the alies had to meet up. and ibris got asked the question of who she would rather hang out with. she surprised everyone by saying Russia. "Russia?! why do you like the creepy commie?! of all of us why him?!" America asked, while shouting not liking the fact that ibris does not like his heroliness. "well to be fair, i like spending time with England, China and Russia. England, i can relate to, because we both have a common interest. magic. China, because i like gardening with china. its pretty cool. and Russia and i just get along just fine. sure we bicker like an old married couple in films, but friends do that. so i have to say Russia. no if you don't mind me. i have to go home now. i have to meet up with the Nordics tomorrow, and i would like as much energy as i can. knowing Denmark." and with that, she walked off, leaving a pleased Russian. and sad French, since he wasn't spoken to, and thoughtful Englishman, and annoyed American and a confused china. and what was going on in China's head was 'their will be disaster in the future. and we will all be dragged into it.' XXOOXXOOXXOO meanwhile with the Nordics. "AAACHOOOOOOO!" Denmark sneezed, making everyone of the Nordics jump. "h-hear, Denmark. use a tissue" Finland said, handing one to Denmark. "oh thanks finny" he said muffled. he hated the cold. and it didn't help that he had a slight cold, and he was in Iceland's territory. "you know if you had the cold, you didn't have to come. i didn't want you to come personally." Iceland muttered, to a low level where Norway, just managed to pick up on. "don't worry, little brother. i will make sure he wont get near you." Norway said quietly to Iceland. a slight glint in his eyes. "don't bother." Iceland said silently getting out of his chair. "im going out. i'll be back before midnight. come on, " "w'ts g'tt'n 'n t' h'm?" Sweden asked looking over to Norway. "wouldn't have the slightest clue." Norway said, before saying he was going to turn in for the night. since tomorrow will be very busy. XXOOXXOOXXOO welp i hope you liked it! i wanted to get this over and done with. the next chapter with be about the Nordics and ibris. i will be making it as soo as possible! well, have a nice night! or day! or when ever your reading this. well, i gotta headache so ima goin to bed. 


	9. morning in china,aftanoon in nordic

ello everyone! its your friend playgirlkitty! i don't own hetalia and i love the nordics, so im putting them in wether you like it or not! if you don't like the nordics, then go to the next chapter! thats about the axis. now, i hope you enjoy~'t the shiny white. that blinded you w

XXOOXXOOXXOO

ibris woke up to a completely different ceiling, than that one she was used to. it was white, but it wasn't the shiny white. that blinded you when you look at it. it was the soft white. for a moment she pondered why she was in a different room then her's, and even different clothes. then it came back to her. she was with china. she groaned and rolled over to her side and looked at the time. 10:49. f*ck. she was supposed to meet the Nordics at 12:00 for lunch. she really didn't want to go, but America insisted, and even made her go over to China's so she couldn't run away. the bastard. so she was in an old room. probably Taiwan's, since china said it would be awkward if she used one of the boys rooms. she didn't really care, but she went with it anyway. she was in some old clothes of Taiwan's that practicly drowned her. so she quickly got dressed, jogging to the living room. only to see a typical chinese layout, with a bowl of rice, a few sliced fish and a sauce. China was already eating.

"oh! good morning ibris! sorry i didn't wake you up sooner, you looked so peaceful. and i knew you needed the rest, so i lesft you to sleep for a bit. sorry." china said noticing the look she gave him. she sighed and sat down.

"its ok. i did need the rest. and putting up with Denmark will need quite a bit of energy. so its ok." she said, before digging into the rice. she acted like useing chinese chopsticks were easy. well, it was if you were brought up with them.

"um, why? i mean, how do you already know how to use chopsticks?" China asked a bit confused. China was always confused with her.

"well, im a quick learner. and im only copying you. it may not look like it, but i am." she admitted quietly, like she was confessing a secret. "in all truth, i don't know how to use prope utencils." she muttered only slight, where only China could slightly hear. he just pretended to not hear it and not tell anyone. it would be bad to tell something like that.

"hm, well, i think you should brush your hair after breakfast. your hair is a mess." China said standing up, to get a brush. he came back to see all of the food gone. he smiled slightly and walked behind ibris.

"w-what do you think you doing?!" ibris shouted, making the whole house vibrate slightly.

"oh don't struggle! im only brushing your hair! i'll make it look pretty."china said, starting to brush her hair. ibris relaxed, and let China do what he wanted to do.

"there! all done! what do you think?" china asked bringing a mirror in front of ibris, and she gasped. she didn't even look like herself! she had braids at the sides, connecting at the back, and then into a kind of loose bun, where strands came out. but the strands made her look elegant.

"w-wow. i-is this... me?"

"yes it is you. im used to do Taiwan's hair, when she lived hear. but i thought it would look pretty on you! and i was right!" china said putting the mirroe down and holding out some clothes. "they might not be what your used to, but up it the north its pretty cold. so you should wear this. it'll keep you warm."

"she took them and ran to her bedroom to get changed. after a few minutes she had to ask china for help because she didn't know how to use it. so when she was ready to leave, it was 11:44 and she had 16 minutes to get to the Nordics. it was annoying that they had too meet up in Iceland. but she will make it.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

with the Nordics.

she arrived in Iceland 10 minutes late. traveling on a flying snake from china to Iceland takes at least 30 minutes. going at normal speed. so yeah, she was a tad bit late. but did she care? hell no!

well she was infront of the house where Iceland and everyone else was and knocked on. the door was imediatly opened by an over exited Dane. he let her pass him to get into the warmth. norway looked at her and looked at her bag. there was magic ammiting form the bag. and he didn't like it. but he ignored ut and consrntrated in keeping the Dane from passing out from exitement.

"hey there ibris! im Denmark! i bet were gonna get along great!" Denmark said wraking an arm around her shoulders getting a book in his head from norwayand and a twisted arm from ibris.

"get off me Denmark." ibris said warningly making Denmark gulp and nod. norway just sighed. he didn't like this woman. but he didn't know why.

"well, im norway, thatsfinland and sweden over there, and you met denmark. and my little brother iceland is over there with his puffin" he motioned to iceland. who was sitting at the end of the table reading a book with on his head. he lookek over to ibris, nodded and went back to reading. ibris just stayed quiet. she just hated the cold. and she wanted to be back in her nation, swiming in the warm waters. she sighed and spoke.

"im ibris. its nice to meet you. but i warn you. if you do anything to me." she stoped and glared at everyon. "i wont go easy on you." she said making finland dive into Sweden in fear, denmark shiver and back away, Sweden make a slight shocked face, iceland look up in shock and norway looked in disbelief.

'how could anyone make a threat and bluff sound so real?!' was the thought that went though all of their heads.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO

yeah, sorry. but i'll do the next chapter about really hanging out with the nordics. this has gone over the 1000 limit and i don't wanna go too far off the limit. so yeah, sorry~ but next chapter, will but up soon! i promise you! tomorrow or next weekend it will be up! i probise you that! im so sorry, but i hoped you like it so far! im sorry that it was all about nonsence but i wanted to put in the scene with China cause i love him, and i did tell you this will have the nordics in, so, im sorry! but, do enjoy~


	10. meeting the nordics part one

Hey! Yeah sorry about last chapter,you didn't have to read it. But anyway, I don't own Hetalia just my nation, kay? See ya at the end of the chapter!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

With Denmark:

So after the introductions, she went off with Denmark to his room since no one wanted to go out, including Ibris. So she ended up, going to Denmark's room, being threatening on the way, that if he did anything, she would kick his sorry butt to the moon and when it comes back, it will land in a pit of lava that had *lava sharks in it. With that said, he promised he wouldn't do anything, because of her deep and scary tone used in her voice.

When they got to his room, Denmark opened the door in a gentlemanly fashion, bowing ask she walked, but had a smirk on his face. Ibris sighed and walked in like she was bored as hell. It was a good thing she brought her book. she could hit his head if he did anything. Denmark loosened his tie and plopped down on the bed, only to get up when he felt ibris's star on him.

So he started to tell her about how great he was and about his drinking habits. And him talking about drinking got her attention. From that point on, they talked about drinking and about their alcoholic beverages.

They talked about ibrissan alcohol, which Ibris claims to be very strong, and Danish alcohol, which he also claimed to be strong.

"You know, you should come over one day and have a bit of Ibrissan alcohol. You would believe me when I say, it is strong." She said confidently looking at her watch. It was 10 to 1. They had 10 minutes to speak. She had to go with Iceland next.

"Oh, I should say, you should expect that the others might be either crazy, or creepy. Im only saying, since I know those guys well. They are my family after all well, not exactly blood related anyway. By the way, who is your family? " Denmark asked, looking at Ibris straight in the eyes.

"Actually I don't have a real blood related family. But I have cousins though, like Madagascar, Tasmania and Egypt. My 'adopted father' is Turkey. My 'brother' is greece. And my pet is my snake. His name is Goldie. Since he is gold colored." She said, taking her bag there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Dane! You better of not did anything to ibris, or I will poke your eyes out. also its Iceland's turn to be with ibris. " the voice said through the door. we both knew it was Norway. he's the only one with that attitude.

"ok, im coming Norway. and don't worry. you would of heard a scream if did touch me." ibris said, opening the door, and brushing past Norway. Norway looked to see the sheets messed up, and Denmark's tie loose and his jacket was ruffled. Norway didn't believe ibris and went straight to poke Denmark.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

with Iceland:

gotten directions to Iceland's room by Finland, she knocked on his door. but no one answered.

"hey Iceland! its me! did you forget that you had to be stuck with me for the hour?" she said though the door, crossing her arms.

the door opened and inch, blue eyes looking out. examining ibris. then the door opened all the way.

"sorry. im just trying to avoid Norway. he has been bugging me too much lately." Iceland said looking around. and also asked "hey, do you think we could go out? it not too cold out."

"are you kidding me? im am a hot country. i will die out there." she said pointing outside, the snow slightly starting to fall.

"fine. i'll see what jackets i have that you can use." Iceland gave in. desperately wanting to go out. he wanted to get away from Norway as far as possible."um, this may be a bit embarrassing, i don't wanna say this ether, but what chest size are you? just in case i don't have a large enough coat." Iceland asked, getting redder than the moment. every second that ticked by, his face went redder."uhh, im a C" ibris said going a little red herself. "a-ah! o-ok! i-i'll got t-to Denmark. see if he's got anything." Iceland said running past ibris

"oi! Denmark! get out hear you stupid idiot!" Iceland said trying to keep away from the sight of Norway. who could come out at any second.

"hm? what do you want Iceland?" the Dane asked poking his head out of his door. a bit confused, since Iceland was supposed to be with Ibris.

"u-uh, me and Ibris was thinking of going outside so she needs a coat. but her chest size is a tad bit big so she can't use mine" iseland said going bright red. he was never like this infront of Denmark. or anyone in that fact. so Denmark decided that it will be ok if he did what he was asked of him.

"sure. but i should ask just in case i give her the wrong coat, what size is she?"he asked going a slight red. he hasn't noticed how big her chest was yet. so he was going to ask to know what coat she was going to need.

"a-ah. w-well... s-shes a C." Iceland said hiding his face, since it was redder than spains tomatoes, and hotter then the sun.

"..." nothing came from the Dane. just silence. the words Iceland said was processing in his brain. then it finally clicked. and he got a slight nose bleed. "ah! w-well, i'll just get a big enough coat for her then." Denmark said rushing off to find a coat that only slightly fits him, just a bit bigger than him. he walked out of his closet for coats, and walked back to Iceland.

"well, if this is larger than me, it will surly fit Ibris." Denmark said handing the coat to Iceland about to close his door, before stopping. "also if you dare to hurt her, you will one: die by ibris herself. and then die by my hands." then he disappeared into his room. Iceland just shook it off, with thinking that the Dane thought Ibris was family. but anyway, he walked back to ibris.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

ok, i am sorry. i have said that i wont go over the 1000 words mark, so, i will have to stop hear. but don't worry, the next chapter will be with the rest. my friend wanted a chapter up soon, so i thought: well, why not finish it hear and post it. keep hur quiet for a while. well anyway. if you wanna give me good constructive criticism, then do it. but no flames or i'll get 2P canada or russia to kill you. got it? well anyway, see you next chappie! bye!


	11. meeting the nordics part two

hey~ sorry about the last chapter. i wanted to get it over so my friend would stop complaining. but im slowly getting this up so my friend wont complain. well wish me luck! i also DON'T own hetalia. i only own, my nation. also to get a more grip on what she wears, look up on images, 2P america. you should get my drift. but out of the nordics, i don't know who to place Ibris with. my friend wants Denmark, While i think Iceland. well anyway, enjoy~

XXOOXXOOXXOO

With Iceland:

Iceland proceeded to walk back to where ibris should be. however, she wasn't there. he walked into his room locking it in the process, not wanting Norway to barge in. if he ever did. he politely knocked on the bathroom door that he has in his room. not wanting to disturb a woman doing her own thing. there was no answer. he knocked on again a little louder.

"ibris?" he asked, putting his hand on the handle, ready to open. still he got no answer. he opened the door by an inch, and peaked inside.  
>he then opened the door, now knowing that it was safe. he walked in and looked around saw no one. he got even more worried. he closed the door and sat on his bed.<p>

'ibris probably went to someone else for the hour. so i'll wait.' he mused to himself before falling on his bed backwards. but noticing a slight lump. 'hm? whats that?' he wondered, putting more of his weight on it. it started to move slightly and mumble.

"the heck?!" Iceland exclaimed getting up with slight grace and ease pulling the covers off of the 'intruder'.

"ibris? why are you in my bed?" he asked as soon as he saw her platinum hair.

"i was freaking cold! turn up the heating or something!" she yelled diving back into the covers, not noticing that Iceland he a thick coat in hand.

"uhh, how about you use this?" he asked, well it was more saying the asking, throwing the coat onto his bed. teal blue eyes looked out from in the covers.

"whoa that's thick!" she exclaimed jumping out of the covers, wrapping herself in the wooly thick coat. The actual coat length came to her knees, while the sleeves went past her hand. she had trouble zipping it up. Iceland sighed and dragged ibris out of the room, and down to the door.

hehe, this is pretty fun!" she exclaimed like a little kid flapping the long sleeves like it was wings.

"...?" Iceland said nothing, but his face said it all. confusion and annoyance were mixed into his features. he would never understand Ibris. never.

"hm? oh, hey Ibris! Icey!" a loud voice came from upstairs. both island nations looked up to see Denmark come down the stairs to greet them.

"oh hey Den! thanks for the coat!" Ibris yelled like a child, running up to Denmark flapping her long sleeves.

"hey, your a bit hyper, don't you think?" Denmark said, well, more like asked since he wasn't sure on how to act around this ibris.

"yeah... i have mood swings very easily! also, its a new experience! i never saw snow before, so im a bit exited and nervous at the same time." she said running around before stopping at the door.

"hm? oh, i'll help you with your shoes. you can't do it with your sleeves like that. i'll also do your coat zipper." Denmark said, tying his thick pair of shoes on her feet. after that he zipped up his coat.

"hey ice! are you ready yet?" the Dane asked looking over to Iceland to was only tying up his shoes.

"yeah, i'll be done in a minute..." he mumbled slowly doing his laces.

"hear, let me." Denmark said, pushing the Icelandic boy into a sitting position, and did his shoes. he then also done up Iceland's coat after Iceland got up.

"now, off you two go~" Denmark said, pushing Iceland and ~Ibris into the light snowing weather.

Xx~time skip~xX

after a 45 minute play in the snow, Iceland said that they should go back, since a snowstorm was beginning to take place. so when they got back, they walked into a house that looked as if a miniature snowstorm had came crashing in, but leaving no snow in its path.

"the F*ck happened in hear?!" Iceland screamed, ripping his coat off and pulling off his shoes.

"oh, well, about that..." Denmark appeared from the stairs rubbing the back of his head. "Sweden ticked Finland off real bad and Finland went berserk." he said.

"ah, ha. well ok." Iceland said with a sweet smile. Denmark shuddered and ran over to Ibris.

"block your ears. now!" he whispered harshly covering his own. Ibris, confused, obeyed the order and did just that.

"FINLAND AND SWEDEN. GET YOUR A**ES HEAR RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL MAKE SURE TO SEND YOU BOTH OUT IN THE SNOWSTORM, AND LET YOU DIE OUT THERE!" Iceland yelled so loud that even Norway ran out of his room to see what was going on. both Finland and Sweden came rushing in both already terrified. Finland was slightly red, but Sweden was beaten up to almost unrecognizable.

"what in the freaking HELL happened! this is MY house so i demand answers, NOW!" Iceland commanded, glaring at both Finland and Sweden.

"well, you see, Sweden was trying to get me into a Dress, and wanting me to call him Husband. i got a bit more than peeved. i don't mind the nickname of 'Wife' but that was crossing the line. It's like im not even a guy!" Finland raged, making Sweden, Denmark, and even Norway cringe.

"one: i don't give a flying fore monkeys. two, you might be mad, but it does not give you the right, TO FIGHT IN MY F*CKING HOUSE! or did you forget that this is _my_ house?" he asked, glaring at the Finnish man. Finland just stayed quiet. he should of knew this was going to happen.

"hey, Iceland, why don't you go to your room. you can cool down there. i'll help tidy things up with Finland. ok?" Ibris said, putting a hand on Iceland's shoulder.

"...fine. but at dinner, this _better_ be clean." he said, marching up stairs and slamming the door. everyone sighed.

"Well, shall we get started fin?" Ibris asked cracking her knuckles.

"yes. i suppose we shall. this will take the hour we got. but at least i get to do something with you though!" Finland said smiling a little.

Xx~time skip~xX

after cleaning with Finland, having a tense dinner with the Nordics, have a tough time talking to Sweden, and just getting annoyed at Norway to no end (resulting to Ibris pulling his curl the playing with it), it was finally the end of the day. but however... there had to be a blizzard.

"i can't see out to the nearest tree! looks like your stuck with us, Ibris!" Denmark exclaimed, exited to have a a sleep over. Ibris just groaned.

"why did it have to start now? how long does blizzards usually last Iceland?" she asked, looking over to the Icelandic boy, who was reading a book about puffins.

"usually a night. at the max, a whole week. if we still have the lighting on at midnight, then you can expect to be able to leave tomorrow." Iceland said. not even looking up.

"ugh! why now of all times?!" she exclaimed. really annoyed at the weather.

so in the end, the storm lasted two days, missing her should be arriving day at Germany. she left as soon as she got the chance. but she got hugs from everyone being told to be careful by Iceland and Denmark. she has a long flight and some explaining to do.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

yeah, i skipped the last three. i didn;t want to wast chapters, on these guys so, i just skipped it. but im going to the axis next! wish me luck! also, who should fall for Ibris? Iceland or Denmark. i think Iceland. but my friend (River in walk into hetalia) thinks Denmark. then my other friend (Star from walk into hetalia) also thinks Iceland. but i don't know so you guys can choose! thanks for reading and bearing the long wait! i did my best! byeeeeeeee! RXR!


	12. meet the axis part 1

hey! its chapter 12! yay! my friend had an extra idea for the nordics, but i couldn't put it in because we had to do the axis next. but, if you stayed this long than thank you so much! i know i don't update much, but im trying. slight writers block coming~. well, i'm thinking of ending this bit of the story at 20 chapters. just not to bore you. but there will be a sequel though! so don't worry! and 2P Italy will be appearing~ because hetalia need s more 2P's~ and im introducing Ibris's language a bit. its only made up though. not actual words. well, i own nothing, but ibris, my ideas (which come from my friend) my writing, and my imagination. have fun with the story~~~

XXOOXXOOXXOO

i managed to get to Germany's house, with in 20 minutes. flying on a snake takes longer than one expects. i hesitantly knocks on Germany's house door. i was a bit tad nervous about the lecture about being late from Germany. the door was slammed open by a smiling Italian. i noticed his smile looked a little forced, and he was forcing his eyes closed. but i just pushed the idea out of my head and greeted Italy.

"hello Italy." i said nodding my head slightly, i felt quite around easy around him... i think its because he looks a lot like _him_. Italy didn't say anything, but stepped aside to let me in. i heard him mumble something, but i didn't quite catch it. there was two words that stood out o me though. 'blood' and 'beautiful' i let it slip to the back of my mind and walked in, taking my shoes and coat off.

"umm, where is Germany and Japan?" i asked looking around. it's rude, not to greet your guest.

"hmm, why don't you go look~" Italy sang, skipping off. probably to the kitchen. i sighed. _'can't do much now can i? i wonder its because i'm a day late? wait... Italy never asked about that... huh? oh well...'_ i thought, walking upstairs._ 'hmm... if i were Germany, i would either doing the bed, cleaning, reading or training. i'll check the bedrooms.' _i thought to myself, and wondered off to what i believed to be Germany's bedroom. no one was there. the room next door? again no one. the last door of the three said stay out. _'should i and get scolded by Germany? or should i not and not take risks? f*ck it. im doing it.' _i made up my mind and opened the door. only to have a shocking suprise.

"GYAHHHH! THE ACTUAL F*CK? THE IN THE FLYING F*CK HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS! SH*T!" i was shouting at what i have found. both, Germany and Japan were tied up, both cut, and bruised.

"I-Ibris... g-get... out be-before... he gets... you" Japan said tiredly, he looked like he was going to sleep any minute. and never wake up.

"oh f*ck no! im not leaving you. im getting you guys out!" i said, picking up the broken nations. Germany still hasn't said anything. i was going to head out, but then i saw Italy - our what i had presumed as Italy - was in the door way. smiling like it was nothing new to him. i felt a bad vibe from him. and that was never good. it was just like meeting... Austria's... other half... _'sh*t. 2P Italy. this guy must be very strong. too strong for Germany anyway.i know, i'll act like i don't know anything!' _i thought, my idiot side was coming out. but it helps sometimes. yes... sometimes._  
><em>

"oh, hey Italy! do you mind helping me! these guys are pretty heavy!" i said, slightly smiling. but Italy just frowned.

"either your REALLY stupid, or you just wanna die." he said, sighing. i cocked my head to the side like i didn't know what he was talking about.

"what do you mean? i don't wanna die! i wanna get these guys help! so help you stupid amacoon (idiot)!" i shouted. my native language slipped in. oops~ oh well. Italy just sighed and grabbed Japan. i was really confused. didn't he do this? then why is he helping me help them? i just smiled at him and walked out. Italy carried Japan bridal style. i carried Germany on my shoulder.

"hey Italy? do you know what happened?" i stopped and asked. Italy didn't stop and slowly walked down the stairs.

"i'll tell you after they are treated." he said monotone. _'does he have different personality's at once? or is it just Ita's 2P playing pranks. well, what ever, as long as i can help these two, im good.' _i thought to my self following Italy. Italy put Japan down on the sofa and i put Germany next to him. when Italy went off to get first aid, Germany let out a horse whisper to me.

"don't trust him. he will kill you. we will be ok. you just run. find a way to bring Italy back." that was all he managed to get out, before he passed out. he was tired. i don't blame him. i decided to use some of my magic to heal them. i chanted a spell, and they were healed. however, once i finished, i felt something sharp and cold at my neck.

"hm? the girl can use magic, huh? hm... you might just be a good fight after all~" he said. but it wasn't Italy's voice. no. it was someone else's voice. but i wasn't scared or anything. i've been in more scarier situations.

"why hello. Luciano." i said. i knew his name, because,i had heard it somewhere before. and he just reminded me of a Luciano.

"oh? you know my name? how Impressive, Eva~" he said. i cringed at his words. i hate my human name. but, it was what i was given. so im not going to change it.

"hmm..." i mumbled a spell, and before Luciano could react, he was frozen in place. "Italy. i know i don't know you. but don't do this. i was actually excited to hang out with your happy goofy self. i know you can control him. you are _not_ weak. you act weak because you don't want people to leave you. but they wont leave you. in fact, they'll think better of you. so please don't act the weak part. because i know, you can take down the evil inside of you. please. don't do it for me. no no no. do it for your friends. you have two friends hear who love you dearly. you have a brother who also cares for you. so please. don't let him take the better of you." i said. after i said that, i hugged him. i didn't know what else to do. and what i said was true. then i felt hands grabbing my back and a wet feeling on my shoulder. i realized, he did what i said he could and was now crying.

"I-I- IM SORRY!" he shouted into my shoulder. i just sat there.

"don't apologize to me. apologize to your friends." i said, pushing him off of me and pushing him towards Germany and Japan. they were awake and as soon as they saw Italy the pair of them got up and was trying to calm him down. i just walked off to the kitchen and got a drink. when i got back, Italy, Germany and Japan were asleep. well,they did need it.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

yeah, sorry about that. i didn't really write much. well, acctually, i did. apparently. but it doesn't seem like it. but, im keeping it at 1000 words minimum. and im over. and 2000 max. well, anyway. i hope you enjoyed that. my fingers on the keybored is really bad. but hey can't do much. well, anyway, i apresiate reviews that are NOT horrible and nonconstructive criticism. well, good bye~

RXR~


	13. meeting the BTT and 2p prussia,

hey guys. sorry for the loong update but i had writers block, and i have other stories, and i have exams so i have a friend helping me. yay!

anyway, i don't own Hetalia, some other guy does, i own ibris, but that is shared between my friend. well yeah, enjoy!

also there will be Den/Ib pairing! cause my friend likes Denmark. and im putting Nor/Ice in cause its cute. and i ship it, but yeah, more pairing's along the way! yay!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

After the incident with Italy's 2P self, Prussia decided to come over and say hello and annoyingly, he brought Spain, France and Romano.

France was 'flirting' with Italy. which isn't surprising 'cause this is France.

Spain i had an okay time with but...he's TOO happy all the time, there is happy and there is TOO happy. which is annoying.

Romano looked at me and nodded and went to shouting at France to stay away from his brother. He most likely knew what had happened, since it is his brother and Germany and Japan looked like the just survived meeting the devil.

And not only that, Prussia was gloating while trying to cover some marks that me and 'Luciano' missed on him and Japan.

Speaking of brothers, i have to go over to Greece's house. since he is my 'brother'. then i have to meet my 'adoptive father' Turkey. and talk to my cousin Egypt, and explain to him about everything and all that sh*t. but today, i think i'll just relax and hang out with these seven idiots. It's best to stay calm and relax or THAT might happen again and that is bad if it does.

But anyway, it calmed down for a while. Prussia calmed down from his rant of being 'awesome', France stopped flirting with everyone, Romano was not swearing at everybody, Spain was not being hyper. Germany was calm as always, and italy was quiet. but not 'Luciano'. Japan was still the same though. It was nice and peaceful, until we heard a groan, coming from Prussia.

"What is the point in life? No one likes me... Wahh" 'Prussia' whined, making everyone turn towards him. Instead of white hair, this 'Prussia' had ash grey coloured hair. And the red eyes that used to show light and vibrant red, was now a depressing blue.

"B-Brudder? What has gotten into you?" Germany asked, confused as to what happened to his brother.

"Oh little brother... Go do something that makes life enjoyable. Don't worry about this old useless nation here" 'Prussia' depressingly whined, making the eyes of the other nations bulge out of their sockets.

Germany sighed, it was his brothers other half. Gilen.

"mon ami? what has gotten into you? your not usually like zis..." france said, getting worried over heis long time friend, romano was trying to not freak out whilespain was completly oblivious.

"amigo, don't think like that, your the awesome Prussia, your not old, and your not useless." spain said, smiling, gaining Gilens attention. Gilen sniffled and cried.

"i should deserve friends like you guy-" he was stopped before he could finish his sentence and complain by romano. "look, ya bastardo. grow the fu*k up already! your fallen, but are you dead? no, so stop complaining, or so help me, i will beat your a*s!" romano said, cussing at the shocked Prussian. Gilen sniffed and nodded, eyes turning a swerls of pink and blue but stayed blue.

"danke... romano... "he whispered before turning back to normal prussia. who was confused as hell. Germany just said, Prussias 2p mane, and prussia just layed back, sighing.

Japan was quiet throughout the whole thing, trying to comprehend what had gone on, while italy was stuffing his face with pasta that ibris made in the kitchen, while the whole incident was going on.

ibris sighed. she was wondering why all the 2ps were popping up out of the blue. she ws scared, that her 2P and Denmarks 2P wouldn't get along. _wait second. where did, in the flying fu*k did that thought come form?!_ she panicked,her face getting redder by the moment. she knew what her mind was going and stopped it. _look__, ibris, just calm down. think about... puppys and cute things. yeah, that works!_

after she calmed down, she walked in to see everyone acting normal. she hopped she coud just with-stand this, just for one night, and leave early in the morning. well, better than nothing.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

sorry if i took ages, but i had writers block, but suddenly got out of it to write this. i think, i just needed time. yeah, thats it. i have a few shout outs.

crazy squid girl: thank you for your support, but i have to say, there will be a plot-twist, that might not be to your liking. but i thank you.

and sorry if this was short, i wanted to put this up and not delay any longer. sorry..


	14. 2p ita and 2p pru

hii, 2p italy and 2p prussias profiles. this is where i can rant and be stupid

luciano: just get on with it.

me: okay

1p north italy

**name:** feliciano

**eyes: **brown... i think?

**hair colour: **brown

**weapon of choice:** ... a white flag? not much of a weapon though

**background:** was seperated by his brother south italy, and worked as a maid-ish for austia, and liked HRE **((this is where i think he goes bi. or something, cause he's all over the place and ya don't know what who or where he is.))** but HRE had to leave and that means leave chibi-italy.

2p north italy

**name:** luciano

**eye colour:** either purple or pink

**hair colour: **brown

**weapon of choice:** knife, or any sort of kitch knifes.

**personal stuff:** the exact oposite of italy. just that he like pasta. but stangles people with it. ... O.O

1p prussia/east germany

name: gilbert beilschmidt

**eye colour:** red

**hair colour:** white (albino)

**weapon of choice:** a sword. im not sure.

**background:** raised germany, was a pirate(?) and was strong until he fell, but he still calls himself awesome **((he is. ^^))**

2p prussia/east germany

**name:** gilen

**eye colour:** blue

**hair colour:** ash grey

**weapon of choice:** im not sure he has a weapon

**personal info:** is more of an older brother to germany, but thinks lowly of himself. he is a real loner** ((i think its cute though. ^^))**


	15. introducing the Continents

Hi guys. I know I haven't been around for a while, but I have a friend with me helping me write the story. (she is making me do grammar so this story will be a bit different then normal) but yeah, my friend wants to say something:

Friend:Hey, me and Kitty hope you enjoy another chapter of this story and apologise for the extremely long delay due to writer's block and laziness (blame Kitty...-_-). So, before we start the chapter Kitty has a few things to say.

Yes I do.

One: we are introducing a few fan characters. (Friend: Spoiler: Continents.) Hey! Anyway yes, I might make a few references in the story, but that's just me.

Two: thank you to those who have decided to favourite/follow/read this story.

Three: I do not own Hetalia, some guy who I call HH does. ( I can't remember the name, so typing it : O.O!)

and Four: This is going to be a small little random chapter which will be similar to a filler, while I write the main story.

Let's - a - GO!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

In a room. there was 6 people sitting at a table. they were... 'patently' waiting for one more individual. when I say patently, I mean waiting for over 15 minutes some either asleep, or aggravated.

It was quiet, until one, a man with long black hair, tied into a ponytail, who was known as Asia, broke the silence.

"Where in the world is he? How long does it take, to get here?" he ask, crossing his arms and saying it in a calm voice but with a hint of aggravation.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't get here soon, or we don't start this meeting, I'm going to fall asleep like Oceania over there." a woman with brown hair, and blond highlights, known as North America, huffed with annoyance.

All heads turned to the sleeping 'girl' called Oceania, who had blond hair in a plait. she was sleeping contently with her head rested on the table.

"Oi get up Oceania, this is no place to sleep, you'll ruin your sleeping patterns" a gruff voice said, which belonged to the continent known as Africa, with short black hair.

"Leave her alone, you forget, this time in her area, it's night time." a man with short brown hair, also known as South America, said smiling, trying to keep a bit of peace between the continents.

"Please don't start to fight, he isn't even here yet, I bet that he'll be here any second now. okay?" a woman with long silver white hair, known as Antarctica, also pleaded everyone to stay in peace. and just as she said those words, the door burst open with a huge BANG!

"Oh my god. my f*cking god. I'm so so so SO sorry! My plane broke down, and this happened and that happened, and so much happened! So what did I miss?" a man panting out of breath, who had messy ash grey hair, came through the door.

Europe.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Well sorry that it was short, but this is just the beginning (MUHAHAHAHA) but if you want more, (longer and coming into the main story) then do say so in the comments. I will be writing the next chapter for the main story, so don't worry.

Well now, it is time for me to get writing. have fun reading!

Also, comments are welcome, but be nice about is the same with constructive comments, don't be harsh or I will count it as a flame and ignore you.

Please continue reading and wait for the next update in around an hour.


	16. Meeting the Netherlands

Hi guys this is the main story (not a filler like the last update) In this chapter a new pairing is arising! But I'm guessing you mostly know how that's going to plan out. Well, a few might~

hehehehehe

Anyway I don't own Hetalia, and have fun reading.

Let's - a - GO!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Ibris got onto her huge golden snake, and got settled. She waved to everyone, Germany, Italy, Japan,etc. She mumbled something, in her own language, and her snake began to fly. She continued to rise and wave at her friends. She shouted down at them.

"I'll try to visit some time, okay?" getting the shouts from below of 'hai' 'ja' 'oui' and 'Si' she looked up and commanded her snake to take her to Turkeys house.

~~time skip 10 minutes~~

She landed out side of Turkeys house, got off her snake, letting it fly back home to the land mass of Ibris, and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes of noises consisting of shouts, banging, and arguing, the door flew open and a hand dragged her in by the wrists.

The next few minutes consisted of getting asked questioned and a bit of awkwardness.

"Where on earth have you been young lady! we have been worried if something happened!" yelled turkey. Ibris just stayed silent as everyone looked at her.

"... Don't treat her like a 10 year old. she's 17." complained Greece, as he continued to pet his cats.

"But I've been worried!" Turkey yelled back, while Egypt actually stepped forward to say something.

"Well then, old man, it seems your the only one who has been worrying." the usually quiet nation Egypt, spoke with a slight devious smile.

After a while, Ibris got bored and decided to leave the three to quarrel amongst themselves. then she got a phone call. she looked at the screen to see who was calling turned out to be the proclaimed 'leader of the Nordics. Denmark.

she answered the phone.

"Yes Denmark? what do you want?"

_"Hey Ibris!"_

"Yes, hello. can you tell me what you want?" she didn't mean to sound harsh, but she did.

_"Are you free right about now?"_

"Yeah. why? what do you what?"

_"Do you want to come round? I'm bored. ice and Norge are still at Iceland's house, not picking up the phone. Sweden and Finland are taking care of Sealand and I'm bored cause the isn't anything to do." _he complained in a whiny voice.

"Well, I guess I could, I'm bored out of my mind. Turkey and Greece are fighting and it's awkward with Egypt at the moment. So yeah I'm coming. I'm not taking my snake though, so I'll take a plane."

_"That's alright, I'll keep myself occupied thinking of you~" _and with that he ending the phone, leaving a confused Ibris listening to the beep.

'Okay, that was a bit strange, but nothing worse that I've seen so far' she thought as she quietly wrote a note, notifying her 'family' where she will be but not when she'll be back. Even she doesn't know. Since Denmark can be clingy at times.

What she wrote was:

_Dear Turkey, Greece and Egypt. _

_Denmark was bored and wanted me to go over and play, and since Egypt is a little awkward person, and Greece and Turkey wont stop fighting, I have decided to go. I do not know when I'll be back, so i will see you when I see you. _

_from Ibris._

Ibris left with out a word, and took a plane to Poland as it is the quickest route from Turkeys house, to Denmark's.

~~time skip to Poland (landmass, not the person)~~

In Poland, she walked down the streets, now completely lost, as to where she is going. She bumped into someone, falling backwards onto her bum.

She looked up to see tall man looking down at her and assumed that this was the guy she had bumped into. She noticed he had a long scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. She knew it wasn't Russia, as Russia had flat, ash grey hair. This tall bloke had spiky sandy blond hair, which was styled quite neatly, and unlike Denmark's hairstyle, which was to the side, his was straight up.

The man helped Ibris up.

"are you alright? you should watch where you're going." he said, looking at Ibris, with slight concern in his face, although Ibris couldn't really see it, as half of his face was covered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I haven't had before." Ibris replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"What's your name?" he asked "not to sound rude" he added.

"My name is Eva. But I'm also known as Ibris" Ibris replied, tying to look into the tall man's eyes, but to no avail, since he was too tall.

"My name is Tim. But just call me Netherlands." He said, looking down at her.

All of a sudden, Ibris remembered that she was heading to Denmarks house.

"oh I'm sorry, but I should go. I need to be somewhere. I might see you again since I'll be going through this way again." she said, walking off, and remembered that she didn't know where she was going.

"Your lost aren't you?" Netherlands said, smiling under his scarf in amusement.

"Well... yes. I've never been to Poland before so..." Ibris trailed off, looking at the ground. Netherlands just sighed.

"follow me, I'll show you where the Air Port is. It's the least i can do for knocking you over." he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the direction of the Air Port.

"A-ah, okay?" she said, feeling herself getting pulled by the larger nation.

After a while of chatting, laughing, and asking directions after getting lost a few times, they made it to the Air Port.

"Thanks Netherlands. you seem like a mean guy, but your actually good company. But I will see you when I see you as I don't know when I'll get out of the clutches of Denmark." she said with a smile. It was a joke.

"heh, well have a safe trip. and i will see you at either the world meeting or here i guess." Netherlands said smiling, thinking over of saying something, but decided against it.

"okay, well see you" Ibris said, walking away backwards, waving.

"yeah, bye" Netherlands said waving until her back was turned.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

And that ends the chapter of those two. this chapter is mostly important for future events, so stay tuned! BYE!


	17. Authors Note

Okay, so... I know that I haven't done anything in ages, but thats because... I've had other stuff on my mind. AA, Undertale, Homestuck, FinalFantasyXV, KNB and even more. So... Yeah.

You can Find the preoperly edited version on my other story as I noticed that this wasn't exactly the BEST. (I was 12, c'mon, gimme a break.)

So I'll hopefully be updating that story soon. My friend is kinda making me update it...


End file.
